Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a component transferring system for a vehicle assembly line. More particularly, the present invention relates to a component transferring system for a vehicle assembly line that minimizes a load and reduces work force and facility cost in accordance with loading amount of components.
Description of Related Art
Generally, various carriages are being used so as to transfer components or semi-fabricated products in an industry site such as a component fabrication line or an assembly line of a vehicle.
And, an automatic guided vehicle (AGV) has been used in a distribution center where large amount of products are handled, magnetic mark is formed along a route where the AGV is moving, a guide sensor is disposed on the AGV, and the AGV is guided by the detected signal along the route.
When a conventional AGV changes its moving direction, a front steering angle and a rear steering angle are operated in the opposite direction to reduce a turning radius, and when the AGV changes its lane, the front/rear steering angles are operated in the same direction such that the lane can be changed without the rotation of the vehicle body.
Also, when a differential gear is used during a turning, a speed of an inner side wheel is automatically compensated by a differential gear, but when an electric four wheel drive device can reduce its turning radius by increasing the speed of the outside wheel.
However, a manual lifting device is used on the conventional AGV carriage, one AGV carriage is applied to one object or large AGV carriage has to be used to transfer heavy weight object, and therefore investment cost is increased.
Also, a separate work force is necessary to load or unload the object on an unload and load area, and therefore there is a problem that efficiency is deteriorated by the increment of the number of the worker.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.